Abrasive articles, such as coated abrasives and bonded abrasives, are used in various industries to machine work pieces, such as by lapping, grinding, or polishing. Machining utilizing abrasive articles spans a wide industrial scope from optics industries, automotive paint repair industries, to metal fabrication industries. In each of these examples, manufacturing facilities use abrasives to remove bulk material or affect surface characteristics of products.
Surface characteristics include shine, texture, and uniformity. For example, manufacturers of metal components use abrasive articles to fine and polish surfaces, and oftentimes desire a uniformly smooth surface. Additionally, abrasive articles are used to polish articles after applying a thermal spray coating. In some cases, the articles can have complex shapes and conventional abrasives do not have the right balance of strength, flexibility, and grind to provide a satisfactory finish. As such, an improved abrasive product would be desirable.